Unwanted
by pirategurl85
Summary: this is the sequal to "Upside down pirate." One year later Will finds himself back on the black pearl. A secret he holds that could kill them all.
1. Rough times

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Well here it is. Chapter 1 to the sequel for "Upside down Pirate."  
  
A dark ship sailed on through the moonless night. The crew of this ship could not remember the last time they had seen the moon. They noticed that the waters seemed to flow differently too. But there was one man who was oblivious to this. This man was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
He hummed softly to himself while he looked at his compass. It was a compass that everyone had told him to get rid of. But he knew that it worked. They were all just too bloody stupid. "So Jack, do you know where we are headed this time?" Jack grunted. "Can't you just just call me father?" The girl smiled. "No, I think I'll just stick with Jack. It suit's you better."  
  
Jack spun around drunkenly to face his daughter Sam. "So Sam, how is Will?" Sam frowned. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself. He hasn't talked to me lately." Jack smirked. Young Will hadn't been doing too well lately. It had been a year since he had been thrown out of Port Royale. Jack had tried to convince him that the sea was a better place to be and he was the one who jumped on his boat. Oh sorry he meant ship.  
  
"Well he best be getting better because we are pulling into tortuga tonight." Sam shot a glance at Jack. Her father hadn't been exactly easy to deal with lately. Actually he was never easy to deal with to tell the truth. But it was Will that worried her. He had been fun and carefree the first six months out at sea and now well, he just wasn't. And it's not like he would talk to her. After all, all he did see was her father in her, not her.  
  
~*~  
  
Will stared out at sea from the bow of the ship. He knew that everyone had sensed something different in him. It's not that he was different it was, well, he just didn't know. He would have liked to say his life had gotten better since he had left Port Royale. But in a way he was still stuck in the same rut. Everyone knew that he was thinking of a name that was not uttered on this ship anymore.  
  
As for Sam, well he had never started anything with her. At times he wanted too but at himes she was just too much like Jack. It wasn't her fault he just needed something different. But it seemed as if everyone around him thought that he was in love with Sam. Everyone but him. They were just mistaken. They didn't know Sam like he did.  
  
Will turned to head back down below deck when he ran into Sam. She looked him in the eye and he felt odd. He always loved her eyes. There was just something about them. "Will we are pulling port into tortuga tonight." Will sighed. "Great. That's just what I needed." he mumbled. Will pushed past her and she grabbed his arm. "Will? Are you alright?" Will just smiled and continued below deck.  
  
"Ahoy mates! On to tortuga!" shouted Jack from the steer. Jack jumped down and ran into Will. "Ah mate. You be comin with us?" Will just looked at him oddly. "No, I'll be staying aboard tonight." Jack just rolled his eyes and swaggered off towards tortuga.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sam! Sam! I need another rum!" shouted Jack who was drunk before he even hit the tavern. "What am I your bloody maid?" Jack just laughed. "No luv, I just need another rum!" Sam whispered something into Gibbs ear and left the tavern.  
  
Sam always hate tortuga. She had decided she would head back to the pearl. No sense in being at a place that she hated. She would rather be on a ship with someone who refused to look at her. She never could understand Will. Maybe she wasn't meant too. But she saw something in his eyes when he looked at her. But she just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Sam swaggered onto the ship and began to take off her hat, pistol and sword. God she hated carrying that stuff around. Sam headed to her room. She would make sure that no one saw her tonight. As she rummaged through her trunk she came across one of her mother's old dresses. It was a simple dress. It was a deep ocean blue. Her mother always wore it. Sam took off the pirate clothes that had clothed her and put on the blue dress.  
  
She looked at herself. God she was not meant to wear a dress like this. That's when she heard a knock. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Will. Sam can I come in?" Sam sighed. Well she couldn't change now.   
  
"Sam I---" Will stopped mid sentence when he saw her. "Wow Sparrow. You do clean up to be a nice woman." Sam groaned. "Oh thanks Turner." She shoved him in the room and shut the door. "What's the occasion?" he asked. "There's no occasion. It was my mother's. I just wanted to see what I looked like in it. Oviously I was not fit to be a lady. Now turn around."  
  
Will grabbed her arm and stood up. He looked at her with those chocolate brown eyes and she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. "You do make a beautiful woman Sparrow." he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. 


	2. Sea sickness

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Sam awoke to small sunlight filling the room. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. That's when she remembered the night before. She had exprienced a love she thought she never would. She also realized that Will had departed her room.  
  
Sam moved slowly and pulled on her clothes. She tried to find her pistol and sword but realized she had left them on deck. She tied on her crimson red bandana around her dark raven hair. "Ah bloody hell." It felt as if someone was letting cannons off in her head.  
  
She climbed above deck to hear her father and the rest of the crew singing their awful rendition of "A pirate's life for me." She just rolled her eyes and headed up to the steer. "Ah Sam. So glad you see you decided to join us. Rough night luv?" Sam laughed. "Like you wish you knew." Jack smirked. "All I know is you never came back with my rum. I had to beat Gibbs for one. And then I remember a woman but it is all just too blurry."  
  
Sam laughed at her father. His rum and woman. He would die if he didn't have them. Will would also die if her father ever found out about last night. She didn't entend to tell him. Sam looked down at the rest of the crew who was singing and spotted Will over in the corner. As she looked at him she felt a sudden sickness come over her. Jack noticed this one her. "Watch out men she's going to blow!"  
  
Sam ran to the edge of the ship and threw up. Will started to run over to her but was caught by Gibbs. "Now, now young Turner. You best leave the little lady alone. She has quite a punch on her. You remember the last time she got sick." Will remembered and cringed. Jack had been passed out cold for three days. "Your right." he sighed.  
  
Will walked away from Gibbs and headed over to Sam. As if he was going to listen to Gibbs. "Sam?" Sam looked up at him and just leaned back over to throw up. Will placed a hand on her back. She looked back up at him and held a hand to her mouth. "Are you alright Sam?" She just stared back at him. "I think I'll be spending the rest of the day below deck." She looked at him once again and headed below deck.  
  
"I wonder what be wrong with young Sparrow." Gibbs said aloud. Jack looked down from the steer. "She's a woman. She can't stomach anything. Especially rum and tortuga. Which is why she left us last night mate." Will looked up at Jack when he said this and Jack noticed. "So mate are ye be plannin to come with us tonight?" Will smiled. "We'll see to that tonight Jack."  
  
~*~  
  
That night Will sat in a tavern with Jack and Gibbs. He never got out of anything. "So Will why don't you tell us what's been wanderin on your mind lately?" Will looked at Gibbs. "What do you mean?" Gibbs looked at Jack. "You know bloody well what I mean. You've been death lately Will. Do you not love us anymore?" Will laughed. "I just have alot wanderin on my mind. Nothing to worry about. I'm just still getting adjusted. Ye know." Jack just shrugged him off when he saw a woman walk into the tavern.  
  
"Anna!" he shouted. The woman looked over at Jack and walked quickly over. "How you be lu---" Anna's hand made contact with his face. "I don't think I deserved that." Jack could hear Will and Gibbs hysterical laughing at the table. Anna walked away quickly. "Ah well I can always find more woman!" he shouted after her.  
  
Jack swaggered back over to the table sat down. Will and Gibbs tried to choke back their laughter. "Ah well I'll be calling it a night mate." Will sighed and got up from his chair. "Ah come one there's more rum to drunk and more woman to have." Jack shouted. "I'll take the rum but the woman will have to wait!" Will grabbed a mug of rum and headed out of the tavern.  
  
Will saw the pearl at port and walked steadly toward it. He thought of Sam as he did. He hadn't known what to speak to her all day. She wouldn't let anyone into her room. He supposed he'd better get back and see what was going on. That's when he ran into Sam.  
  
She looked at him with surprise. "Will." she said. "Sam, I thought you'd be staying on the pearl tonight." Sam just smiled nervously. "No, I have been on that ship for a year. I needed to desend. I just wish it wasn't tortuga." Will laughed. "Where be Jack?" Will directed his gaze towards the tavern that Jack was exiting from with a giggiling girl on his arm.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "I guess we won't be expecting him back until morning." Will looked at Sam. "Well you never know with Jack." Will looked into Sam's eyes and noticed something there that he hadn't noticed before. Was it fear? What did she have to fear? They both looked at each other as if they had to say something. Annamaria interuppted this by her yelling. "Sam! Will! Come quick! It's Jack!" 


	3. secrets

****

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Author's note: Thanks to the reviews so far. I hope this one turns out better than the first one. I have more surprises in store for this one. Some good and some bad. I just want to let you know I won't be updating for a little while after this chapter. It will be a little of a cliffhanger but I think you could figure it out.

*******

"Jack?" Sam got a sick feeling in her stomach when she saw the panic on Annamaria's face. She ran after Annamaria with Will close behind. They followed her to a dark alleyway where she saw two figures lingering in the darkness. The one figure had a dagger to her father's throat.

"Jack? Stay still." Sam saw the annoyance in her father's eyes. "No I was thinking about going for a swim luv. I CAN'T BLOODY MOVE!" Sam cringed. The person that was holding her father was unmistakably a woman. "I want me rubies!" Sam gave her father an odd look. "I told you I'd give thems to you when I had the chance luv." The girl seemed to growl. "It's been four bloody years!" Jack laughed nervously.

Sam then seemed to get that unmistakable smirk. "Luv, you know Jack and obviously so do I. He cheats everyone out of everything." She saw her father frown. This made her want to laugh. "He still owes me my bloody gold. Let him go and I'm sure we can figure out an agreement." The girl looked at Sam. This girl seemed to not have any brains. She let Jack go. Before the girl had the chance to react, Sam's fist collided with her face.

Jack put two rough hands over his neck. "Thanks luv." he said as he patted her back. Sam reacted by throwing up on his shoes. "Not the bloody shoes luv!" he shouted. Sam wiped her mouth and ran out of the alleyway. "Oh come back Sam! We'll get you a rum and fix you right up." Will shot Jack a glance. "Do something with the girl Jack." And Will ran off after Sam.

~*~

"Sam! Sam!" Sam could hear Will's shouts behind her as she ran for the pearl. "Leave me alone William!" she shouted. Her feet carried her as fast as they could to the deck of the pearl. As she headed for her room she could hear Will's running footsteps behind her. "Sam!" he shouted as she slammed the door in his face. "Sam!" But his shouts were useless. She wasn't coming out.

Will attempted to knock again when he heard the drunken shouts of the crew returning. Will emerged to the deck and saw Jack swaggering over to the steer. "Aye! Mates let the pirates sail these waters tonight!" The shouts of Aye! in return could be heard over the ocean waters. Will rolled his eyes and headed up to the steer.

"Ah Will. So how be Sam? You can tell her my shoes are just fine." Will rolled his eyes again. "You never do change Jack." Jack smirked in return. "Aye! I'm just in a fine mood tonight. Find the rum and there be drinks all around!" he shouted. The crew cheered back in return. "Like a rum Willy boy?" Will shot him an annoyed glance and headed back to the deck.

Will walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to sea. The shouts of the crew slowly faded as they headed below deck. Something was stirring in his mind. It was something that he was trying to forget. But it was also something that his mind would not let him forget. He knew he could never tell anyone. Especially Jack and Sam. But it was killing him inside. But with the actions of Sam lately and the events of the night before, it was killing him even more.

His mother always told him to follow his gut. But what if his heart and soul got in the way? She never told him how to handle that. He would look at everyone around him and see how happy and carefree they were. They didn't know what was inside him killing him slowly. It was a secret he had tried so hard to hold. It was a secret that could kill them all.

~*~

Sam stared out the small hole that was in the wall of her room. She could see the salty waves splashing on the sides of the ship. She wished it would give her some peace. But no one could ease her mind. Her mind and body were in constant panic now. After what she had learnt tonight she was in turmoil. How could she deal with something like this? How could she hold such a secret? But she could never tell anyone. Especially Jack and Will.

Sam wished in some ways that she could start her life over again. But then again there were things that she would miss. Her mind just teased her now. She couldn't stand it. Will could never understand her no matter how hard he tried. Her love for Will now ran deeper then he would ever understand.

Sam was startled by a sudden knock at her door. "Who is it?" Sam waited for a reply. "It's Annamaria. Can I come in?" Sam sighed and opened the door. Annamaria sat on her bed while Sam walked over and untied her bandana. Her long locks of raven hair fell over her eyes and she looked at herself. She slowly removed her pistol and sword and then loosened her poet's shirt.

"What can I do for you Annamaria?" she asked turning to her. "You can start out by telling me what's wrong." Sam sighed. "What do you mean?" Annamaria rolled her eyes. "You know bloody well what I mean. You have been different the last two days. Throwing up and such. I know when something is wrong. I need you to tell me. We are the only women on this bloody ship and we need to look out for each other. You knocked the bloody hell out of your father when he tried to get me to bed again and now I'm returning the favor."

Sam laughed at the thought of what Annamaria had said. She then slowly drifted back to reality and sighed. "I don't know if I can tell you. It's just something that no one can know. Especially Jack and Will. You can't tell Will for my sake and you can't tell Jack for Will's life." Annamaria slowly nodded and then came to the realization. "Your not……" Annamaria trailed off at Sam's nodding head.


	4. return

****

DISCLAIMER: THE CARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Author's note: Well here is the fourth chapter. I have tried to keep the chapters long but this one will be short. I was having sort of a writer's block. But I still hope you enjoy it as much as the prequel!

The wide eyed glare that was coming from Annamaria was starting to get on Sam's nerves. "Oh Christ! I am not a bloody commoner. Will you stop looking at me like that." Annamaria glanced down at her hands. "Does Will know?" Sam rolled her eyes. "No. If he did the whole ship would be banging down my door and Will would be walking the bloody plank." Sam started to tap her foot lightly.

"Are you going to tell Will?" Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Bloody hell! Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Annamaria stood up quickly and walked to the door. "I won't tell a soul." she whispered. The door behind her closed and Sam turned back around. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a pirate. Sometimes she wished Jack wasn't her father. Deep down inside she knew this sea would take her life.

~*~

"Willy boy!" Will turned to see Jack swagger over to him. He never did change. "Jack." he muttered. Jack patted him on the shoulder and then looked out to sea. Suddenly Jack turned to face him. "Will. Could you be telling me what be wrong with Sam?" Will watched him make his usual hand gestures. Those deep, dark kohl lined eyes looked at him and he gulped. Not good. "It's not me you should be askin." Will answered. "Well you see, Sam is a woman and though sometimes she don't act it, I can't talk to her." Will listened to him put the emphasis on talk.

As Jack finshied his last sentence, Sam came above deck. Jack and Will had to stop and look. She didn't look like Sam. Her poet shirt was loose fitting. She no longer had the sword and pistol on her belt. Nor the rings on her fingers or the hat and bandana on her head. Her expression was also deeply troubled.

"Kitten?" Jack asked. "I hate it when you call me that Jack." Sam muttered back. She walked to the bow of the ship and looked out a sea. The breeze did not calm her tonight. Nothing could calm her now. "Jack?" she asked turning around. She watched as he swaggered over to her. "Yes luv?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that either." Jack frowned. "When are we pulling out of this bloody vile town?" Jack seemed to hesitate. "Tomorrow luv." Sam turned back to sea and ignored her father.

~*~

"Another bloody night in this vile place." Sam muttered to herself as she walked down the road. Everyone else had headed off to the nearest tavern. They were so bloody shallow. Sam had taken to walking alone. She couldn't be near her father and she couldn't look at Will's sad eyes. She needed to get away from all of them. Maybe she needed to live her life the way it was before. Sailing her own ship at her own will. Never tell anyone about her child. No one would ever know about her child. Not even Will. They would all be better off without her.

Sam stared sadly at the moon. She knew what she had to do. There would be no returning to the black pearl tonight. She knew this was how it had to end. She needed to go back into the dark hole she was in before she had come back to her father. Her child needed a better life and she had to save Will's. He didn't need this. She then turned quickly to go in the other direction when she came in contact with someone and fell to the ground. Slowly she looked up at this person and her eyes widened. "No, no he killed you."


	5. stillness

****

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Author's note: This one I tried a little harder on but it might have sounded better in my head. Just let me know what you think.

Sam watched in horror as his face turned into a sinster smile. His raven hair fell slightly into his eyes and he tipped his hat. "Yes missy he did. Or so he thought. Seems young Mr. Turner doesn't have such a good shot. And it also seems young Turner is keeping a secret from you." He bent down quickly and grabbed her hair. "We have some unfinished business Sparrow." Suddenly he jerked her to her feet by her hair. A firm grip still on her hair and Sam started to scream. "Let me go! You can't take me! I have a child! JACK!!"

~*~

"Did you hear that?" Jack turned drunkenly to Will. "Hear what Will?" Will looked at Jack who had oviously comsumed too many rums. "Nevermind." he mumbled. Jack walked a few feet ahead and Will turned his head to the side. "Come on Willy boy! Onto the pearl!" Will chuckled slightly and missed the figure dragging a kicking and muffled Sam.

The pearl came into view and Will got a strange feeling deep inside. He looked up at the moon and sighed. "Will!" Will looked up at Jack who was staggering to the steer. "Come one before we leave you behind!" Will sighed and walked onto the deck of the pearl. As Will stepped onto the deck he heard a blood curdling scream in the distance. "What the bloody hell?" He suddenly felt very sick.

"Jack? Jack where's Sam?" Will looked up at Jack who just shrugged back. "Check below deck mate. She's been moody. But you get her up here savvy?" Will mumbled savvy in annoyance. But something just didn't feel right. "Sam?" Will knocked lightly on her door and it opened with ease. "Sam?" But Sam was not in her room. She was on the deck of another ship.

"Jack! Jack Sam's not on the ship." Will ran up to the steer. Jack turned drunkenly to him. "Come on mate of course she is. Where else would she be?" Will started to get angry. "I don't know Jack but she's not on the ship. I'm starting to have a bed feeling. Do you remember those screams?" Jack scoffed. Jack then realized how serious Will was and he stopped.

~*~

Sam continued to be dragged violently below deck of this ship. This man shoved her into one of the rooms and locked the door behind him. "Well baby sparrow. It seems that last time a cell didn't work. So this time I thought chains might work better." Sam struggled and spat as he put the chains on her wrists. "You can't do this! Please I've never done anything." He turned and smirked at her. "Deary you could never imagine."

Sam watched as this man walked to the door. "You wouldn't know how hard it was to find a new ship and crew. But your father will pay for it. So will young Turner. They will pay for it in your blood." Sam looked at this man abruptly. "Raven please. I have a child." He smiled again. "You forget. I'm a pirate. I don't care for those things. Oh and call me Thomas."


	6. Uncertain death

****

DICLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Author's note: I tried a little harder with this one. I do hope you like it. And don't be surprised with how this chapter ends.

Jack blinked at Will. "Well don't get all teary eyed on me mate. If she's not here maybe she's still on the bloody island." Jack pointed a drunken finger towards the island. He could never be serious. Will thought. "Jack I don't have a good feeling about this. She's not on that island and she's not on this ship. And I know those screams were hers." Jack waved his hand to try and dismiss the thought. Jack turned around and swaggered back to the steer. "Jack! Jack!" Jack turned around and looked at Will. "Jack, Raven is not dead." Will then saw Jack's eyes darken.

~*~

Sam screamed out in frustration. All she wanted to do was to go away for Will and Jack's own good. And she ended up in this situation again. Well at least she wasn't near death this time. "Bloody hell Sam. Don't think that. What's to make you think he won't hurt you." Sam mumbled under her breath. The bad thing was, is that Jack and Will had no idea where she was. They couldn't help her. Even if they did they had no idea what Raven's ship looked like. She was truly on her own.

Sam looked at the chains on her wrists. They were so tight she could see the bruise forming under them. So this is how it was going to end? She tried to hold back the tears when she thought of her child. If she died like this it would never have a life. A life that it deserved. A life that was better off then hers.

"What's the matter deary? You look a bit teary eyed." Sam looked up at the sound of Raven's voice. She watched him walk over and sit on the bed that laid before her. The resemblance between him and her father was frightening. "Get the bloody hell away from me!" she spat. He just seemed to chuckle. "Well it seems that you are in no position to order me around." That smirk was so like her father's.

Raven suddenly got a serious expression on his face. His face got so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin. "Now darlin. I heard you mention something about a child." He leaned back and then laid a hand on her stomach. "You are with I suspect?" Sam just looked at him. "And who might the lucky father be?" Sam just ignored him. "Oh let me guess. There is no lucky father because you have neglected to mention it to him. Am I right?" Sam looked back up at him and just stared.

Raven got up off the bed and paced the room. "Let me try and guess who the lucky man might be? Oh how about young Mr. Turner?" Sam looked up abruptly. "Oh so I am right? And let me guess. You didn't tell Mr. Turner because you knew your father would kill him. Oh I'm so good at this. But let me make you a promise young Sparrow." Raven once again came within inches of her face. "I'll make sure I tell young Turner right before I kill him."

~*~

Will continued to look at Jack's angry face. "What the bloody hell do you mean he's not dead?" Will could hear the poison dripping off his voice. "I thought that he was. I thought I had killed him. But about six months ago I ran into him on that island. He didn't see me but I saw him. I'm sorry Jack. I should have told you but I couldn't. I couldn't put us in bad times again. You remember what happened last time?" Jack came down so swiftly from the steer it made Will flinch.

Jack looked at Will with his deep charcoal eyes. They now seemed to have a fire burning in them. "Yes I remember what happened last time. He took my daughter and killed Elizabeth." Will cringed when he heard Elizabeth's name. "Yes Will. Elizabeth. And now you have neglected to tell me. NOW HE HAS MY DAUGHTER AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO DO?!" Will tried to back away but realized that Jack had a hold of his shirt. "Your not going anywhere Will. You are going to stay here and help me find Raven."

~*~

Sam looked at Raven wide eyed. "Now what did you think I was going to do? Did you think that I was going to attack Jack's ship, which is not far away you know, and not kill him? You are a fool girl." Raven came closer again and laid a hand on her cheek. "It's such a pity that such beauty is going to waste. Too bad your father and young Turner will never see you again." Sam reacted to this by biting Raven's hand. "Ahh! She bites. Well I'll rid you of that." Raven raised a hand and struck her.

Sam tried to tend to her face with her chained hands. Raven walked to the door and turned back to her before he left. "Oh and darlin. We attack your father's ship….tonight." Raven slammed the door behind him and made Sam jump. This couldn't happen. Sam screamed out again in frustration. She had to find a way out of these chains and this ship. Her father and Will's life depended on it.

~*~

Jack let go of Will's shirt at the sudden sound of cannon fire. "Captain!" Annamaria shouted. "We are being attacked!" Jack looked in the direction of the cannon fire. "Raven." he muttered. Jack and Will fell to the ground to avoid the next cannon fire. The crew from Raven's ship had started to invade Jack's. "RAVEN!" Jack screamed. "Yes Jack?" Jack stood up to come face to face with his brother. "What have you done with my daughter?" Raven smirked. "Oh don't worry. She's safe and sound chained to a wall in my room. And she had something that she wanted to tell Will." Raven suddenly slashed a dagger across Jack's stomach.

Raven then turned quickly to Will and jammed a knife in his gut. "Congratulations, father."

****

Author's note: I know, I know. But don't worry it's not as bad as you think.


	7. Jack's secret

****

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Author's note: This ending may come as a little bit of a shocker but Jack's not really that bad. Is he?

Jack looked down wide eyed at his stomach. A sea of crimson red started to stain his shirt. He clutched his hand over his stomach. He knew it wasn't enough to kill him but it struck his movements. Jack lowered himself to his knees and saw Will lying on the deck of the ship. Jack crawled over to Will through the screams and shouts of his crew members.

"Will?" Jack laid a dirty hand on Will's shoulder and rolled him over. Will's hands were clutched to the wound that was near his stomach. "I'm sorry Jack." he whispered. "Now not be the time to apologize mate." Jack looked up suddenly from the shout of his name. He saw Raven on the edge of his ship holding Sam. "Say goodbye Jack!" Jack watched in horror as Raven pushed Sam overboard. Jack ran to the edge of the ship and saw Sam disappear below the crush of the waves.

Jack looked ahead at Raven who swung over to his ship. "RAVEN!" Jack shouted his name as he pointed a pistol at Raven's head. "You will die for this Raven." Raven only smirked. "No. I think you are deeply mistaken little sparrow." Jack then felt the sudden heavy blow to the back of his head and seeped into darkness.

~*~

Cold. That's what Sam felt as she lay in the sand. She had let the water wash her ashore. Washed ashore on a deserted island. She was like her father. She would never let the water kill her. Slowly she sat up and touched her hand gingerly to her head. As she looked at her hand she saw the fimilar color of blood. Her eyes were blurry as she looked out at sea.

Sam saw on ship very far in the distance. Although far away it was unmistakably the pearl. She couldn't see Raven's ship anywhere. Sam then started to panic. Raven was always true to his word. And if he were true to his word that meant that Jack and Will were dead. She was alone. Alone on this island and no way to get off. A sudden wave of sickness took over her whole body and she collapsed back into the sand.

~*~

"Jack? Jack!" Annamaria shook Jack violently and then resorted to slapping him. "Bloody hell! Why do they always slap me?" he mumbled. "Jack wake up!" she shouted again. He sat up slowly and adjusted his sight on her face. He could see the panic. "Will?" he mumbled. "He's okay. The knife wound wasn't deep enough to kill him. But that doesn't mean he doesn't need a doctor." Jack looked over at Will who lay not far from him and then looked back at Annamaria.

"What about my crew?" Annamaria sighed deeply. "Me and Gibbs are the only surviors. Raven's crew killed them all." Jack mumbled something angerly. "Where the bloody hell is Raven?" Annamaria stood up to help Jack to his feet. "I don't know. He got away. Me and Gibbs just came too." Jack staggered to the edge of his ship and grabbed ahold. "Where's Sam?" Annamaria hung her head low. "I don't know Jack. Raven threw her overboard."

Jack cursed loudly to the wind. "Jack? Why is Raven doing this? Why does he hate you so much?" Jack closed his eyes tightly as the painful memory came flooding back to him. He turned around abruptly to Annamaria and looked her in the eyes. His charcoal eyes became slowly glazed over. "Because Annamaria. I killed his family."


	8. restrictions

****

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM, RAVEN AND BILL DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Annamaria stared wide-eyed at Jack and slowly began to step backwards. "Annamaria it's not as bad as yourself may think." Jack turned back at her and noticed her shock. "We used to sail on a ship together. Our ship went under attack one night by Captain Sparks. With an island in the horizon we all got into a little boat. Because of me hurry his wife and child didn't get out before the ship blew."

Annamaria pushed to talk but then heard a staggering breath escape from Will. "We need to get him to a doctor. I know one in Port Royale. He's a dear friend of mine. We can get there without being seen. Port Royale is only a day's sail away." Jack looked at Annamaria and nodded. "To Port Royale then." As Jack finished his sentence Will staggered to his feet. "Sam." he whispered before he collapsed back down. "If my daughter's still alive. She can make it one her own."

~*~

Sam woke up again hoping that all of this was a nightmare. But it wasn't. She was still on this bloody island alone. Slowly she stood up and looked around. She was gonna die here and she knew it. Sam stumbled a ways further and that's when she saw it. A ship. "Oh you've got to be bloody kidding me."

~*~

"I always have to row the bloody boat." Annamaria held tightly onto Will as Jack made their way to port. Will took his breaths sharply and it scared Annamaria every time. "Alright were bloody here." Jack and Annamaria hoisted Will over each one of their shoulders. "Your lucky mate. You're lucky that you're hurt because I would have bloody killed you already. You thinks I did not hear what me brother said?" Annamaria nudged him sharply. "Damn you woman!"

"Billy! Open up! Please it's Annamaria!" A simple looking man opened the door and smiled when he saw Annamaria. "I need your help Bill." When he saw Will he hurried them all inside. "Stay here. I'll take him inside but this may take awhile." Annamaria and Jack watched as Will was taken into his room.

~*~

"Thanks mate!" Sam shouted to the man who had sailed her to this bloody island. Port Royale. She never thought she'd have to be back here again. What was she going to do now? She knew that Port Royale was no place for a pirate to be. If she was going to be here she'd better hope that she didn't look like a pirate.

Sam had remembered a place where a kind old woman owned a shop. She was open to even pirates. As Sam entered the shop the old woman looked shocked. "Why you poor thing. What happened to you?" Sam stumbled over her words. "I was thrown overboard by a pirate."

The old woman came quickly to her side. "Well I know old fogey Norrington hates pirates. Let's get you fixed up so you can look for your father safely." Sam looked at her oddly. "Yes I know your father. I knew you when you were a little girl. You sure have grown." Sam smiled strangely and followed this woman.

Sam emerged from the shop an hour later looking like any other respectable lady in Port Royale. She hated it. "Bloody corsets. How do women wear these?" As Sam walked slowly down the street she thought of what the old woman had said. Was her father really in Port Royale? And if he was, what was he doing here? She knew he would never set foot here. But then again her father was no genius.

"Miss? Excuse me miss?" Sam turned to face Commodore Norrington. "How can I help you mate? I mean sir." A smug expression came over his face that Sam did not like. "Sam Sparrow. Did you honestly think that old woman could help you? I believe you're a wanted fugitive. Men! Take her away!"

"Let me go!" Sam shouted as the Commodore's men threw her in a cell. "You Sam Sparrow." Sam looked ahead at Norrington. "You shall be hanging from the gallows. Tomorrow."


	9. Bleeding pains

DICLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM, RAVEN, AND BILL DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry I have taken so long to update. I have had a bit of writer's block. I am actually have a difficult time with how to end this one. If any of you guys have any suggestions let me know. Well on with chapter 9!  
  
Sam looked up in disbelief at Norrington. A smug look was plastered on his face. "You can't do this!" she shouts. "Oh I can't can I? Well in case you haven't notice you are in no postion to tell me what to do. The last time that I checked you were a pirate and pirates hang from the gallows." Sam muttered angerly. "You can't kill me Norrington. Because if you kill me then you will be killin an innocent child." Norrington looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Yes that's right. I am with child. You ye see yer can't kill me."  
  
Norrington took a closer step towards Sam's cell. "Things like that do not matter to me. You are a pirate and so your child would become a pirate. I am sparing the child a lifetime of worthlessness. Not that he was worth anything in the first place." Sam stood up off this ground and charged towards the bars of the cell. "You'll burn in hell Norrington!" she screamed as she clawed her hands to get a piece of him. He just laughed back in reponse. "I think you should be turning that comment on yourself."  
  
Sam watched Norrington retreat out of the room and then slammed her fists along the furiously. She grabbed her hand back and look at her now bloody knuckles. "BLOODY HELL!" she shouted. "JACK SPARROW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sam slumped down on the floor and held her head in her hands. How was she going to get out of this? Why had she ever come back?  
  
~*~  
  
Annamaria fidgeted nervously as Jack laid his hat over his face. He woke with a start when Annamaria hit him. "Bloody hell woman!" Annamaria looked at him with anger. "Get a heart Jack!" Jack looked at her and smiled showing all of his gold teeth. "What the bloody hell else am I supposed to do. He hasn't come out yet luv." As Jack finished his sentence Bill came out of the room. "Well how is he?" Annamaria asked. Bill nodded his head. "He is going to be fine. The cut was not as deep as you all thought. He just gave you a good scare."  
  
Annamaria let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Jack. As Jack opened is mouth to talk a figure burst into the door. They all turned their heads to the sight of Sam stumbling through the door. "Time to go!" she shouted. Jack stood up drunkenly and looked at his daughter. "What the bloody hell are yer wearing?" Sam looked down at her dress and then looked back at Jack. Suddenly she remembered how angry she had been at him. That's when Jack got the red face. "Bloody hell! How many time are you bloody women going to slap me?"  
  
Sam laid a hand on her stomach and tried to regain her breath. "Norrington knows your here. He had me trapped in a cell and was going to have me hanging from the gallows tomorrow. Luckliy I remembered a little lesson from Will about the bars. The right amount of pressure applyed and they come right off." Sam seemed to grin. Annamaria and Jack were not. "Norrington knows were here?" Annamaria asked dumbfounded. Sam nodded her head. "Then we best be grabbing Will and getting out of here!"  
  
Sam looked at Annamaria at the sound of Will's name. It was then that she noticed what shape the people in front of her were in. Jack had blood stains all over the front bottom of his shirt and Annamaria looked like hell. Also Will was no where in sight. "What happened?" she asked. Annamaria took over as Jack looked out the window. "Well yer know the ship went under attack. He killed the whole crew except for Gibbs, Jack, Will and me. He sliced Jack and stabbed Will in the gut." Sam dropped her mouth in dumbfoundedness at the sound of this.  
  
Sam again clutched her stomach as sharp pains started to go through her whole body. She screamed out in pain and slumped against the wall. "Daddy." she cried. Jack rushed to his daughters side and grabbed her arms. "Sam?" he asked as he clutched her arms. "Daddy I'm sorry." she sobbed as she contiued to scream in pain. "What the bloody hell is happening to her!" Jack shouted to the doctor.  
  
Bill rushed over to Sam and Jack helped him pick her up. "Take her into the back." Sam screamed out in pain again as her father and Bill dragged her into the back room. Slowly they laid her down on a bed and she continued to clutch her stomach and scream. "Jack go back out front and let me deal with this." Jack looked aburptly at this man. "She's my bloody daughter and I think I be staying right here."  
  
Bill shoved Jack back out front and Jack cursed wildly. Jack walked over to the window and then looked back out to Annamaria. "Oh bloody hell!" Annamaria went back to Jack. "Jack what is it?" Jack looked to the door as the doctor emerged from the back. "Norrington's men are coming this way." Jack mumbled. 


	10. Emptyness

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM, RAVEN AND BILL DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Well here is chapter 10. I had a little trouble with this chapter but I tried my best with it. I also could you some suggestions from you guys on how to end this. Anyways, just to warn you someone will die in this chapter.  
  
A deathly silence came over the whole room as Jack finished his last sentence. "Norrington and his men? But how would he know we were here?" Jack shrugged in his same drunken manner. "Someone must have seen us." Soon after Jack had said this the doctor emerged from the back room. Jack was slowly shaken back to the reality at hand.  
  
As Annamaria stared out the window of the approaching men, Jack looked at the doctor. "Your daughter is fine Jack. But I am afraid she is no longer with child." Annamaria turned her head back to Bill aburptly. "I'm sorry Jack." Annamaria turned her head back to the window and shouted to Jack, "Jack I hate to break it to yer but this will have ter wait. Norrington's men are closer."  
  
Bill walked over to a nearby chest and opened it up quickly. He pulled out various weapons and slid them towards Annamaria and Jack. "Don't look at me like that Anna. I have known you for seven years. I'd have to pick up something from you." Annamaria smiled slightly as she and Jack reached for the weapons. "Get ready men!" he shouted. "And woman." he added. Suddenly Annamaria lowered her weapon. "Jack there's ten of them and three of us."  
  
Jack looked over at Annamaria and shrugged. "There were only three of us in that cave when we fought Barbossa. We can handle this." As Jack finished his last sentence Norrington's men along with Norrington burst into the room. "Ah so the famous Jack Sparrow lives." Jack growled. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow you son of a whore!" The three of them fought until every last one of them were dead. Except for Norrington.  
  
"Well Jack. It comes down to us. I see we tore you up pretty badly. Maybe your not the pirate that you crack yourself up to be." Jack growled again. "Maybe you haven't seen the dead bodies of all yer men." Norrington frowned at this and then got an overly smug expression on his face. "How is that whore daughter of yours and her bastard child. You will never know the absolute pleasure I will get when I see her hanging from the gallows."  
  
A sudden rage came over Jack that could have been felt a million miles away. The only thing that Annamaria and Bill saw was the tip of Jack's sword protruding out Norrington's back.  
  
Norrington's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell to the ground. Jack looked back up at Annamaria and Bill, the rage subsiding in his charcoal eyes. "Get Sam and Will. We're going back to the pearl." Jack picked up his sword with his dirty hands and then looked back at Annamaria with his kohl lined eyes. "Well? What are yer waiting fer?"  
  
~*~  
  
The black pearl seemed deathly quiet. Jack took his usual place at the steer. Gibbs and Annamaria were trying to clean up the ship as much as they could. "What are we going to do with the bodies Annamaria?" Annamaria looked at Gibbs sadly. "I suspect we be throwing them overboard." Tears began to well in Annamaria's eyes and Gibbs was taken aback. "I didn't think you could cry." Annamaria shot Gibbs a look. "The whole crew is dead Gibbs. All the friends that I had. And Jack is trying to pretend that it all didn't happen."  
  
Gibbs sighed breathless. "I know but we'll get a crew soon enough." Annamaria sighed with an uneasiness. "I don't know Gibbs. This could be the end of the black pearl."  
  
~*~  
  
Will slowly retreated below deck to go to Sam. As Will entered Sam's room he sat on a chair that was seated next to Sam's bed. He looked at her with sad eyes as she looked at him with tear filled ones. "I'm sorry Will." she sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he ran a hand down her cheek. Sam raised a hand to Will's and clasped it. "I was afraid. I was afraid of what Jack might do to you. I was also afraid that you would not speak to me. I was going to leave that night. I was going to leave and never come back. But I ran into Raven. I thought he was dead."  
  
  
  
Will closed his eyes. "I should be the one who's sorry Sam. It's my fault that the crew is dead. It's also my fault that our child is gone. If only I had told Jack that Raven was alive when I saw him none of this would have happened." Sam heard Will's voice crack and fill with tears. It then hit her with what he had said. "You knew he was still alive?"  
  
~*~  
  
Three days had past and Jack had not budged from the steer. Sam had also not come out of her room. She refused to talk to anyone especially Will. Gibbs, Annamaria and Will were trying to come to grips with what had happened and knock some sense into Jack. But they all knew how Jack was. He refused to listen and just stood up at the steer looking at his compass and gazing into the blue skies.  
  
They all knew that Raven was still out there. As long as he was out there no one was safe. Raven must have thought that he had killed everyone. But Raven wasn't stupid and would be back after long while. As Will looked out to sea he clutched onto his still healing wound. "Are you alright Will?" Will turned towards Annamaria and opened his mouth to speak. He closed it quickly when he saw Sam emerged from below deck.  
  
Sam had seemed different somehow. So different that it made everyone stop dead in there tracks. She had resumed to dressing like her father. Her sword and pistol were secured in her belt. A red banana was tied around her crimson hair. Rings adored her fingers and beads lined single strands of her hair. Her deep set charcoal eyes were now heavily lined with kohl. Her walk had been reduced to Jack's way of walking.  
  
"Sam?" At the sound of her name she looked straight at Will. Jack had joined them and also looked ahead at his daughter. "Don't call me that Will Turner. Whatever was left of Sam is dead. She is gone. You can call me Sparrow. Now excuse me while I continue my search for some bloody rum on this God forsaken ship." Sam swaggered off in search of the rum. They were all left to look at each other.  
  
Jack seemed pleased and worried at the same time. He too had tried to push back the effects of earlier days. But whenever he looked at Will they all got a distinct feeling that he wanted to kill him. "Luv?" he shouted drunkenly as he set off in search of his daughter. He soon found her at his steer with a bottle of rum. "Kitten?" she just rolled her eyes and handed him the rum bottle. "Drink up Captain. We have a long night a head of us."  
  
Jack took a swig of the rum and then eyed his daughter. Well wasn't she coming along to be just like him. Pretty soon they would all be calling her Jack. "Now luv, I know you like the ocean as much as I do but this is my ship and I would like to sail it mate, savvy?" Sam tilted her head drunkenly at her father and smirked. "Don't call me luv, savvy? Now I think we be needing a crew considering where we are headed."  
  
Jack looked confused at his daugther and started his wild hand gestures. "Where would we be heading considering that I am the captain." Sam smirked at him once again. "We be going after a certain ship. I want the head of Captain Thomas Raven, savvy?" 


	11. Dagger

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Well here is chapter 11. It took me awhile to write this one considering I had no idea where to take it. This is a result of 4 am insomina. I had some complaints on how short the chapters were so I tried to make this one longer. On we go mates!  
  
Sam's kohl stained eyes looked out over the dark waters of the caribbean. She had ignored the endless ranting of her father long enough to figure out where she was going to pick up a crew. If her father, the supposed famous Captain Jack Sparrow, couldn't kill Thomas Raven by God she would. Her father to her was turning out to be a shameful pirate. The rest of the crew, or what was left of them, were hopeless. Slowly she scanned her eyes down and heard the distant shouts from the most vile island in the caribbean. Tortuga.  
  
"Gibbs!" Gibbs turned around to the sound of Sam's shouts. He tripped up to the steer and stood before her. "We are headed to Tortuga. I trust you to find a crew for this ship. If we are going after Raven we need a crew. We will stop there for two nights. And you better have a worthy crew by then." Gibbs looked uneasily at Sam and she knew that he wanted to say something. "Speak." she barked. "Well Sam, seeing that your father is the Captain why don't we ask him?" Sam looked down at Gibbs in utter disgust. "Jack Sparrow is NOT my father. Not anymore. He was not able to kill Raven. Which ultimately lead us to this. So why don't you just do as your told."  
  
Sam watched as Gibbs sulked off. A sudden shout was echoed from below ship and Sam soon heard the clumsy thumping of Jack's boots. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are woman?" Sam looked at Jack with a sudden cocky smirk on her face. "Call me woman again and you'll find yourself marooned on an island." Jack looked at his daughter and tried to imagine where she had gone. "You better get your bloody head on straight girlie." Sam looked over at her father and watched with delight his shocked face when she socked him right in the face. "Don't call me girlie. Bloody pirate!"  
  
Sam stepped down from the steer and over her father. As she got to the deck she was met with the stunned faces of Will, Annamaria and Gibbs. "What you you looking at? Go help the old fool up. We pull into Tortuga." Sam rushed past them and headed below deck. Something had come over Sam and even she herself wouldn't acknowledge it. She had had enough. They would all be sorry when she willingly gave her life tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
Above deck Will rushed to help up Jack. Jack clamped a dirty hand over his bloody face. "Bloody woman." he mumbled. "Jack are you alright?" Will muttered as he helped a stumbling Jack to his feet. Jack let the hand off his face and willingly let the blood fall like tiny droplets onto the deck wood. "Just bloody fantastic. Now why don't you go tie the girl down?" Will looked at Jack in confusion. "What?" Jack soon followed by rolling his eyes in frustration. "I said, tie the girl down. She think she be going after Raven. She's mad. Well, in fact she is quite mad. Tie her down so she bloody doesn't get off this ship tonight. savvy?" Jack wiped the blood off his face while Will brushed back Annamaria on his way below deck.  
  
"Sam?" Will tapped softly on her door. "What?" she barked. "We are pulling into Tortuga as I speak. Come above deck." Will waited quietly as he heard her coming to the door. She was quite surprised to see him standing there when she opened the door. "I'm sorry about this Sam." She didn't have time to react as he roughly pulled her into his grasp and clamped his hand over her mouth. His arm lay tightly over her neck and he applied enough pressure to make her fall into unconsiousness. "I'm sorry Sam." he whispered gently again.  
  
Will gently laid Sam against the side of the bed and tied her hands to one of the wooden posts. As he looked at her sleeping face he was over taken by the fact that maybe she wasn't Sam anymore. Maybe because of the recent events she tried to push away the painful memories that she didn't want. She wanted to prove she was as tough as her father. She wanted to prove that she wasn't some meek little girl being overlooked. Maybe the crew of the Black Pearl and it's Captain needed to realize that.  
  
Will shut the door quietly behind him and bumped into Annamaria as he did. "What did you do to her Will?" He looked at her sadly and motioned to the door. Annamaria opened the door and then shut it. "Finally one of you pirates decided to shut the little whelp up." Will jerked his head quickly to Annamaria and it made her laugh. "You have so much to learn Will. We do not take kindly to another pirate injuring our Captain. Even if it is his own daughter. You'll learn that soon enough Will."  
  
~*~  
  
"Drink up me 'hearties yo ho!" Jack sung quietly to himself. "God I love that song." he mumbled. They had taken port in Tortuga and Jack was to meet Gibbs in the tavern called 'The crow's nest' in an hour. He hoped that Gibbs could find a halfway decent crew. "Jaacckk." a voice drew from behind him in the darkness of the alley. "Jack!" He turned from side to side trying not to topple over in the process. "Who the bloody hell is there?" he shouted. He realized that he voice was deeply slurred. He rubbed at his stomach which had just consumed the five mugs of rum. He then came back to his senses and continued to turn his head back and forth.  
  
"Over here Jack!" the voice taunted him. "I don't have time to play bloody games mate. Show yer self." He struggled to see straight. He continued to follow the taunting voice down the alley way. He stopped occasionally to lean against the wall. He shouldn't have drunken all that rum. "Jack come into the light." Jack strained his eyes to the see the patch of the path that was lit up from the light of the moon. He walked slowly towards it and was confronted by sneering face. "Hello Jack." the voice said as Jack headed for the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Gibbs waited impatiently for Jack to return. He was an hour late and Gibbs had sent Annamaria and Jack to look for him. Gibbs had managed to stir up a crew of twenty willing people. Some of them were relatives of the crew members that died. Jack had probably got side tracked by some woman or past out drunk from too much rum. Gibbs laughed at both of these. Suddenly he looked up when he heard Will and Annamaria calling his name. "Did you find the old blighter?" Will shook his head. "We searched every tavern, side street, alleyway and whore places we could." Will grimmaced at Annamaria's word. "Yes and saw things I rather not see again." Annamaria laughed and then got back to what she had been saying.  
  
"We can't find Jack." Gibbs sighed. "Well that's Jack. Have you checked the Pearl?" Annamaria and Will looked at each other and then shook their heads. "Well let's head towards the Pearl then." The three of them started towards the tavern door when Gibbs turned around. "Oh mates. Just stay where you be."  
  
The Pearl loomed at the port as Will, Annamaria and Gibbs headed towards it. As they stepped on the deck of the ship Will got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "I'll look below deck." he shouted. As Will decended below deck he saw the door to Sam's room was ajar. "Sam?" he asked into the darkness. As he entered the room his eyes widened. The ropes that had once bound Sam's hands were strewn on the floor. "She's escaped." he muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Indeed Sam had escaped. If the surving crew members of the Black Pearl could see where she was they would cringe. Sam stood in the middle of a cold, dark, dank room lightly lit with candles. The glow of the candles glinted sharply off the blade of the dagger she held in her hand. Sam directed her charcoal pirate eyes to the quivering figure on the bed. The man's hands were tightly bound above his head. His feet were tied tightly with a rope. A cloth was stuffed carelessly in his mouth to keep him from making any noise.  
  
Sam let a small smile escape from the corner of her mouth as she looked as this man. He had no idea what was coming his way. She was overcome with complete satisfaction. This man was finally going to hear everything she had ever wanted to say to him. A little pain was going to be mixed in with the painful words. This man was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought that a pirate was supposed to be fearless. Fear is all I see in your eyes." Sam slowly walked over to her father's side and yanked the cloth from his mouth. "Bloody hell Sam." he managed to mumble. Her arm came down in a swift motion across her father's face. "I didn't ask you to speak Jack! When I do yer know." Sam spun the glimmering dagger in her hand and walked to the foot of the bed. "You won't ever understand what you did to me Jack. Never in your sad patietc life could you ever understand."  
  
Sam watched her father's eyes follow her around the room. "My mother was killed by your carelessness. If you had just cared enough to wait for Raven's family none of this would have ever happened. But nothing matters to Captain Jack Sparrow. Then at twelve years old you left me all by me self. With a bunch of your bloody whores. Do you know what that is like for a child? DO YOU?! It's painful. It makes you into a big nothing. Those whores didn't care about me. They didn't care if some ugly drunk pirate raped me." Sam watched as Jack's eyes widened. "That's right Jack. You left me to be raped and abused just so you could go to your precious Pearl. Your pearl and your rum and your treasures have always been more important. You left me there to die."  
  
Sam walked up slowly to her father and drug the dagger down the front of his chest. "Well, now I'm leaving you here to die." Sam raised her arm and slashed the blade across Jack's stomach. 


	12. Sam

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARCTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM, BILL AND RAVEN DO.  
  
Author's note: Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have gotten occupied by other things. But suddenly today I had the inspiration to continue with other chapter.  
  
The room was silent. It was a deadly silence that could have sent a shiver up anyone's spine. A bound figure lay on a dirty bed covered in blood and sweat. He scanned his eyes lazily around the room. He did this until his hurting eyes settled on a silent figure in the corner of the room.  
  
Sam sat in the corner of the room with one foot propped up on a small table. She carelessly twirled a blood stained dagger in her hand. She guessed people like her should be locked up. People who had finally snapped. After years of what she had gone through she had finally snapped. She tilted her gazed towards her father. She didn't kill him. She knew that. She just wanted to put him through the same pain she had gone through. A frigtened child she had been most of her life. Well that no longer was going to happen.  
  
Sam slowly stood up letting her raven hair fall over her shoulders. The room seemed to tilt and suddenly she had to grasp something. "Jesus." she mumbled. She gasped in air and tried not to fall over. God the room was spinning. Slowly she sunk to the floor gasped in some air. The room slowly stopped spinning and Sam looked up again. God she wished that would stop. "Sam." Her name came across the room in a quiet whisper. She stood up slowly and strided over to where her father lay.  
  
"I should have just shut you up." she mumbled as she looked at him. "Sam you can't keep me here. They will come." Sam had to let out a laugh at this. "Who? Who will come? Will? Annamaria? You'd better think again. Because if you think that I'm the only one whose done any damage around here your wrong. You have done some damage yourself and not only to me. If you want to get out of this room alive you best keep your hole shut!" Sam hadn't even realized how loud her voice had got. She needed to get out of this room.  
  
Sam slowly stumbled towards the door and made sure to lock it behind her. The wooden stairs underneath her feet creaked and groaned as she made her way down the dirty and vile stairs. God it was hard to find a decent place to stay anymore. As she ventured out into the night air she had no idea what or where she was going. As she walked to lonely streets she noticed that the Pearl was still in port. That meant that Will and what was left of the crew where still here. They must not find her or her father.  
  
As she continued on through the town she remembered that she had made sure to tell the keep at the rooms to leave her and the room alone. But she knew those people barely listened. Maybe she had made a mistake by leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will!" Will turned his gaze reluctantly towards Annamaria. "What?" Annamaria and Gibbs caught up with him slightly out of breath. "You can't do this by yourself. You be needing our help." Will sighed and slowed his walking. "You don't understand. Sam has escaped and Jack is missing. Put those two together and we have a problem. We have to find Sam. If we want to help Jack we have to find Sam." Will continued on through the streets. He knew he had to find Sam. He just had no idea how he was going to do it.  
  
The taverns in this town were vile and disgusting. Will cringed as they searched each and every one of them. He had asked every keep if they had seen Sam. He had made sure to discribe her. After hours of searching he finally came across a keep who seemed to know whom he was talking about. "Yes I saw a lass like that come by her a few hours ago. She had a bloody drunk with her. Gave her a room. She made sure to tell me that no one be bothering her."  
  
Will knew that he was going to get no where with this man. He slid two shillings across the table and the man smiled a toothless smile. "She be in the room at the top of the stairs." Will turned to Annamaria and Gibbs. "Stay here just incase she's not in the room. I'll go up." His statement was followed by moans and groans. He just ignored them. Slowly he climbed the stairs and opened the rotting door. "Sam?" he whispered as he opened the door fully.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam stayed silently in the shadows. Her whole body was seized in panic. She had just seen Will, Annamaria and Gibbs entered where she be staying. What was she to do. They would find Jack. They would find what she had done to him. They would come after her. She could not let that happen. She could not let the horrors in her life take over again. She looked up at the sudden crimson moon and made a decison that could change her life forever. Or end it.  
  
Sam slowly tied her hair back with the red rag and checked to make sure her pistol and dagger were in place. She slid her hand over her pistol and entered the tavern. As she entered she saw Annamaria and Gibbs running up the stairs. She had been found out indeed. Slowly she made her way up the stairs to be greeted by her wide open door. She moved to the door way and shut it aburptly behind her. The shocked forms of Will, Annamaria, and Gibbs turned right around.   
  
"Now when you have a scene like this you have to make sure that you not be leaving the doors wide open." Sam sneered and still laid her hand on her pistol. She tilted her head towards Jack that was stumbled off the bed clutching his stomach. He tried to stand up straight and looked at her. His kohl lined eyes seemed to actually be filled with sadness. His raven hair was more of a mess than it usally was and his white shirt was soaked with his own blood. "Bloody hell Sam. I didn't raise you like this."  
  
Sam let out a laugh that could have been echoed across the island of tortuga. "You didn't raise me at all. Haven't we already been through this Jack? You just trying to be your regular self because you feel protected by young Mr. Turner here." Sam shifted her gaze towards Will. His deep chcolate eyes filled with sadness and yearning. "Sam." he whispered. "Don't talk to me like your talking to Elizabeth. I am not some dumb woman who gets herself killed." Sam watched as the hurt in his face became apparent. She had struck a nerve.  
  
"That's right Will. Elizabeth. You never loved me. You loved Elizabeth. I was just someone who you could pretend was Elizabeth. Well let me tell you something mate. I'm Sam Sparrow. You be barking up the wrong tree." Sam swaggered a bit backward and in the slight moment that she had let her guard down Will and Jack charged at her. Heads seemed to turn in the world below as Sam's screams echoed over the waters of the Caribbean.  
  
Author's note: I don't think that I have done quite a good job with this chapter. Actually this story is not going quite as well as I had hoped. If you want to see more and want me to continue please let me know. If you do not well let me know that too. 


	13. Kohl lined

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM, RAVEN AND BILL DO. (Although I wouldn't mind if they gave me Jack.)  
  
Author's note: Hey! I wasn't planning on continuing this but your reviews have made me want to. Actually I heard a song the other day and it inspired this chapter. Hopefully it turns out well. Well, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter. So have fun, drink rum and never stop loving Jack! Enjoy mates!  
  
Love. Can anyone honestly tell us what is the meaning of love? Is there really a use for it? Does it mean anything? Love can be the cause of great pleasure. But it can also be the cause of unbearable pain. So can anyone honestly say that it is worth it? Can they? Love could be right in front of your face and you would do nothing about it. The question is, do we honestly care? Could we ever handle it? Are we the heathens capable of love? And if we are would we take advantage of it.  
  
The fear of life and death could chill anyone to the bone. If they say it doesn't, they lie. Death is an inevitable thing. You cannot ignore it and you cannot hide from it. It will come looking for you. It will find you. Death will find you. Love is powerless against death. With death, love dies.  
  
~*~  
  
A sea of tangled raven hair clouded the pain in the woman's eyes. A lifetime of pain that she had endured. A lifetime of pain that no one could ever imagine. No one understood her and now she believed that they honestly didn't care. She lay on her back with her hands pinned to the ground above her head. Slowly she looked up into his eyes. Her father's eyes. His eyes were filled with something that she had never seen before. Something that she cared to never see again. "Let me go." she whispered.  
  
Sam was tired. She was emotionally and physically spent. "I give up." she whispered. Slowly the grip on her wrists loosened and her father sat back. "I need a drink." he slurred. Jack let out a startled cry as Will kicked him in the back. "What the bloody hell did you do that for mate?" Will stared back at him and Jack reluctantly shut his mouth. "Your not worth it."  
  
Sam let out a deep sigh as Will, Jack, and Annamaria looked over at her. "It's not bloody worth it anymore." Her voice was low and ragged. Slowly she pulled herself up off the floor and the rest of them stood. "You know you don't have to worry anymore Jack. I'll not be killin ye. I don't have the strength anymore. Frankly I don't care."  
  
Slowly Sam wiped her hand across her face. The black of the kohl around her eyes smeered. It looked like a rain of black tears were falling down her face. Her long, dark, raven hair fell loosely around her face. Her deep, caramel eyes looked around the room in sadness. This was it. Her life as a pirate was over. She could not spend the rest of her life in the presense of the people who had hurt her so much.  
  
Slowly she directed her gaze towards Will. His face was worn and tired. His chocolate eyes were tired and sad. Suddenly she remembered the pain that he had put her through. The very things that he had done. He had scarred her. She had given everything she could to him and he had promised her the world. She had thought she loved him and once she did. She was so tired and angry. Suddenly without warning she ran at him. He landed on his back hard with Sam on top of him. Sam was on top of him with a shocked look on her face.  
  
Sam slowly pulled back and looked down. She looked down at the silver dagger sticking out of her torso. She staggered backward and stood up slowly. The act of standing up sent a rush of weakness to her and she fell to her knees. A slow ragged breathe escaped her mouth and she looked at the people in front of her. A small line of blood ran down the side of her mouth. "You promised." she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Love is saved for those who deserve. Love is for the one's who understand. But who really understands? Is love real? Does it really exist? Betrayal is a word more often heard and done. Betrayal is the death of love. For in love we are in death. Love will bring about our fall.  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. If you like it let me know. If you don't like it well, still let me know. Let me know if you still want me to continue this story. 


	14. beautiful death

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM, BILL AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with alot of stuff. I know that the last chapter was short and I tried to make this one longer. So have fun and tell me what you think.  
  
Sam stumbled back and fell on her back. Her hand traced to the blood that was pouring out of the wound in her stomach. A soft groan escaped her mouth and the room began to spin. The figures that once stood there blurred and disolved away. She thought she might have heard voices. She thought she might have felt something tug at her body. But it was all a dream that faded into black.  
  
Sam found herself standing in the corner of the room. The bandana that once pulled back her raven hair was gone. Her hair flowed freely over her. Her pirate clothes still adorned her body but they were no longer dirty. "What the hell?" she muttered. Slowly she turned her gaze to the people in front of her. They were all yelling and screaming.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" she yelled. None of them moved to look at her. The sreaming and yelling continued. But she soon realized that the screaming was only coming from one person, her father. That screaming chilled and broke her heart. "Daddy?" she whispered.  
  
She saw Annamaria jump out of the way as Jack lunged at Will. As she watched them fall to the ground she realized why her father was screaming. "Oh bloody hell." she muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jack! Get the bloody hell off of him!" Annamaria shouted but she was ultimately ignored. Jack had a one track mind. And when it wasn't focused on rum and women it was focused on pludering and killing. "Ye bloody son of a whore!" Jack shouted as he held the side of his sword at Will's throat. "Jack please." Will whispered. "It was an accident."  
  
  
  
Slowly Annamaria crept up behind Jack and Gibbs behind Will. Without warning they pulled them apart. "Now we can't go on killing each other! Bloody hell Jack! Hasn't there been enough killing?" Jack looked over at Will and frowned. "You have one day Will Turner. Then ye walk the plank on the Black Pearl."  
  
Jack turned from Will and moved over to his daughter. The blood still poured from her wound but he ignored it. He just wanted to hold his daughter. Slowly he held her close to him. Then he did something that he hadn't done since he was a little boy, he cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is bloody funny! Is anybody else finding this amusing!" Sam shouted into the night. She still stood in the corner of the same room. The people who had once crowded the room were gone. She was all alone. She was truly all alone. "I'm being punished ain't I?" she shouted. "I tried to kill my father and here I am stuck. Dead. And nobody can bloody hear me! I don't even have my bloody bandana!"  
  
Sam sighed heavily and sat on the floor. She closed her eyes and let the same darkness fill her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Almost a whole day had passed. Annamaria stood at the helm of the Black Pearl and stared out to sea. Jack had not emerged from the Captain's quarters. Jack was set on making Will walk the plank. Will was in one of the rooms tied up. Annamaria, as hard as she tried, could not talk any sense into Jack. She herself could not believe it. Sam was gone.  
  
Annamaria wanted despartelyt to talk to Will. She wanted to know why he had even taken that dagger out. Sam never would have killed Will. Although dispite the situation she had put her father in, she could understand Will's reaction. But Will loved Sam. He would have never intentionally hurt her.  
  
What Jack did not know was that Will had come to Annamaria in confidence. He came to her to show her the ring he intended to give Sam. She never doubted that Will loved Sam. But now everything was over. So many countless lives had been lost in the last few days. Sam's had devasted them all.  
  
Annamaria sighed and shouted to Gibbs to take over. She wanted to talk to Will.  
  
"Will?" Annamaria slowly pushed open the door. Will still sat in the same corner. "Will can I talk to you?" She heard Will sigh. "What's there to talk about? Jack's going to kill me. Why shouldn't he? I killed Sam." Annamaria heard his voice break at the sound of her name.  
  
Annamaria moved slowly over to Will and sat down in front of him. His face was dirty and stained with tears. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident. I was surprised when she ran at me. I didn't mean too." his voice trailed off and he looked up at Annmaria. "I loved her."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam woke up. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the bright blaring sun. A blue sky and the smell of the sea. "What the bloody hell?" she whispered. Slowly she stood up and adjusted her eyes. "My God." she whispered. She was on the deck of the pearl. Slowly she glanced around and spotted figures ahead.  
  
Sam was greeted by the sounds of screams and arguements. As her eyes adjusted she gasped at the scene. Annamaria and Gibbs were shouting at Jack. Her father was standing with his sword out. Will was on the plank in front of him. "No." she whispered. "NO!" she started to scream. And she started to run.  
  
"NO!" Jack froze as he heard the cry. "What the bloody hell?" Slowly he turned around and saw Sam. 


	15. Lost at sea

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Sorry that I took so long to update. I noticed that some people were confused about the last chapter. Yes Sam is dead. Yes Sam is a ghost. Hey if Barbossa can be a zombie, Sam can be ghost. Well, I had to make this story interesting. If anyone dislikes this idea of Sam, let me know.  
  
Sam stood very still. They could see her. The look in her father's eyes sadened her. It broke her heart. Her father lowered his sword and stood very still. For the first time she just looked at her father. She realized who he truly was. He wasn't just a pirate, he was her father.  
  
"Sam?" Her father's voice was tired and ragged. It was filled with old tears. Sam didn't know what to say. "I guess they figured that if Barbossa could be a zombie, I could be a ghost." Those were the only words that she could think of. Sam watched as her father stepped down and stood in front of her. His charcoal eyes tried to conceal the pain he was in. Sam reached up to touch her father's cheek. Her hand simply went through.  
  
Sam smiled a sad smile as she faded away.  
  
~*~  
  
*"You shut the bloody hell up!" Sam cowered in the corner of the dark room. Her clothes were torn and her skin was bloody. Her dark charcoal eyes were filled with tears and pain. Her long raven hair tried to hide her. She just wanted to disappear. She wanted somebody to take away all the pain. She wanted her father. A father she hadn't seen in years. Her father was a pirate and he would save her. He would take her away from this awful place. He would take her away so she wouldn't be hurt anymore.  
  
"Your father can't save you girl. Your father don't know where you be. He don't care." This man who was in control of the woman her father had left her with. The whores. Sam bowed her head and buried herself in her arms. Her father didn't love her. He never did. She would die here.*  
  
Sam woke up. The dream had scared her. Could ghosts dream? she wondered. Suddenly she realized she was no longer on her fathers ship. She was surrounded by blue skies, blue water, and sand. She was on an island somewhere. Sam also realized that she was not alone. There was a man a few feet away from her. He was lying on his stomach and his face was pushed in the sand.  
  
The figure was some one she remembered all too well. "The tale never ends." she muttered.  
  
  
  
Sam stood up and walked slowly over to the man. "So he finally did it." She remembered the first time that this had happened. The first time it had been her fault. And now it was still her fault. Honestly she could not remember why she had tried to kill Will Turner. But yes, she had tried to kill him. Now she was stuck here, dead.  
  
As Sam sat there looking into the caribbean sun she heard a cough. Bloody hell he was waking up. Wonder what he would think when he found out that he now suffered the fate her father once did. Marooned on a godforsaken spit of land by the ones he trusted the most.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and sunk back into the sand. She hoped that when she woke up she would find out that this was all just a horrible dream.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you suppose we do now Gibbs?" Annamaria turned her gaze towards Gibbs. She was in an absolute panic. Gibbs looked around in equal panic. He keep looking over the side of the ship hoping to catch a glimpse of them. Annamaria stood at the steer and remembered the scene that had happend only a few hours ago.  
  
Jack was about to throw Will off the boat. But he stopped. He had seen something that they still refused to believe that they had seen. They had seen Sam. She was sure of it. But Sam was dead. After that Jack had lunged at Will and they fought. They had fought until they both fell off the ship. Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner had been lost at sea. 


	16. silent screams

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Hello again! Not sure were I am going with this story. But will let you know that Jack is in for hell. Now I love Jack as much as the next person but sometimes you just have to play with them a bit.  
  
P.S. POTC came out today! Yipee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam once again awoke. This time she was still in the same place. The same island with the rushing waters and a bright blue sky. Only one thing was different. Will was no longer face down in the sand. Sam looked around frantically. "Will?" she called out. Oh bloody hell why was she calling out? she thought. It's not like he could hear her.  
  
That's when Sam saw him. He was leaning on one of the trees looking out to sea. His face was sad and tired. His arms were crossed in front of him. They were hiding a wound on his stomach. A wound inflicted by Jack's sword. His face was stained by old tears. Tears that had long ago faded.  
  
Sam continued to look at Will. This was a man that she had fallen in love with. This was a man that she had almost had a child with. This was a man who she had once tried to kill. And this was a man that she still deeply loved. She loved him so deeply it hurt to look at him. It hurt to know that she would never be able to touch him again. How much she wanted to look into those deep and comforting eyes.  
  
"I love you." she whispered softly. A whispered that flowed off her mouth and into the soft blowing wind.  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you." Will turned his head quickly. He looked at the deserted area around him. What had he just heard? Did he really hear that? Or was the heat starting to get to him. He had been on this island for two hours now. An island he feared he would never get off of.  
  
Will still could not believe what had happened. He could not believe any of it. The death of Sam. The fact that he had been thrown off the Black Pearl and Jack had pierced the waters with him. He remembered when he had hit the cold water. Jack had clawed onto him. He would not let him go.  
  
Will had seen the fear in Jack's eyes as they dipped below the serface. They kept bobbing. They kept clawing for air. Jack would not let him go. Jack had pleaded with him to not let him go. "Please hold onto me Will. Don't let me go." Jack's words still echoed in his mind.  
  
But somewhere along the way Will had let go. He didn't mean to. The wave had come up upon them unexpected. Will had never seen it coming. By the time Will had come to the surface again Jack was gone. "JACK!" You could have heard Will's peircing screams across the caribbean. The screams of a scared man morning for his lost friend.  
  
Jack was the only friend that will had in this world. And Will had lost him. "Don't let me go. Please Will. Don't let me go." Will closed his eyes when he heard Jack's voice again. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry Jack."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam sat silently near Will. She heard him silently cry I'm so sorry Jack. Sam could feel the tears slowly creeping back up on her. "This isn't real." she silently whispered. How she wished that this was all a dream. How deeply she wanted to be held close in Will's warm arms. How she wanted to be sailing under the command of the best pirate of the Caribbean. Her father.  
  
But what Sam wanted most of all was her father's forgiveness. She wanted to know that she was forgiven for what she had done to him. What she had done to everyone. "I want to live." she whispered.  
  
Sam sat by as the tears started to fall from Will's face. Will's loud screams pierced the silent air. "Jack!" he shouted into the air as he beat his fist one the tree behind him. She listened as he cried her name and fell back against the tree once more. "Sam." he whispered. He had not only lost Jack. He had lost her too.  
  
"You didn't kill me Will." she whispered. "I killed myself."  
  
~*~  
  
Will leaned back against the tree and folded his arms around himself. He silently hoped that Anamaria and Gibbs would sail the Black Pearl and find him. He silently hoped that Jack was alive. He couldn't live with the burden that he had killed Jack too. He already lived with the burden that he killed Sam and his unborn child. He had killed everyone that had ever meant anything in his life. He had killed Sam. He had killed Jack and Elizabeth.  
  
"God forgive me." he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam stood up slowly and walked towards him. As she walked closer he tensed. He saw something. It shone in his face. He saw something out at sea. Slowly Sam turned her head and looked out at sea. That's when she saw what Will saw. A body floating in the water. A body floating in the water face down. A body being washed ashore. A body that belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow. 


	17. The love of friendship

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Hi it's me again. I finally figured out how I am going to end this part of my trilogy. Yes I have decided to make this a trilogy. I just don't know when I'll get around to the third part. Hopefully you'll like how I end this one. Maybe not. But anyways, have fun and let me know what you think!  
  
Sam stood very still. The air around her seemed to pick up and the sky seemed to darken. She could not begin to fight back the tears that were swelling in her eyes. "No." she whispered. She looked at Will who seemed to frozen in the spot he stood. Unlike her, his face was red and matted with tears. Sam looked out and looked at the water washing over her father. It made him move further up the sand. But he still did not move. His face was still face down in the sand.  
  
"Move Will! Pick him up! Please! What the bloody hell are you waiting for?" She knew that he could not hear her. But he would not move. Suddenly he wiped the tears from his face and moved towards her father's body. Sam watched as he inched towards and and finally fell to his knees next to him.  
  
Sam watched as Will turned over her father's body. Sam fell to her knees when she saw his face. His eyes were closed. The black kohl around his eyes had smeared and looked like a sea of black tears. Numerous red scrathes were on his tan chest. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Wake him up Will! Please wake him up!" The tears that she was holding back starting to stan her face a deep color of red.  
  
"WAKE HIM UP!" she cried. "Please." she wanted to reach out and shake him but her hands just continued to go through him. "Please."  
  
~*~  
  
Will sat very still as he looked at Jack. "Oh God please don't be dead." he whispered. "Jack?" he lightly shook him. "Jack?" he did it again. Finally all the rage and sadness that he held in his heart came pounding back. He pounded on Jack's chest as hard as he could.  
  
"Jack wake up!" Will buried his face in Jack's chest and cried. "Please don't die on me. Your the only one I have left in this world now. You old bastard." As Will continued to cry he heard a cough and a sudden gasp for air. He left his head back up and sat up straight. Jack slowly turned to his side and coughed up water out of his lungs. "Jack?" Will whispered.  
  
Jack looked at Will and backed up slowly. "Jack it's Will. Are you alright?" Jack looked at him oddly and sighed. "I know bloody well who you are." His voice was low and hoarse. "You let me go." he whispered. Jack bowed his head and then looked up again. "I know. I didn't mean to. The wave was too powerful." Jack looked back at Will. "You look a wreck mate." Jack pointed at Will's drying tears.  
  
Will sighed and looked down at his hands. "I thought I had lost you Jack. I couldn't deal with that. I have already lost too many. I couldn't lose you too." Jack seemed to smile slightly. "Didn't know you cared so much mate." Will stood up on his feet and offered his hand to Jack. Jack seemed to hesitate and then grasp Will's as he pulled him up off the wet sand.  
  
Will walk slowly beside Jack. Jack seemed to be in pain with every step that he took. He let out a loud sigh as he hit the warm sand and leaned his back against the palm tree. As Will looked at Jack as burden lifted off of his heart. He thought he had finally killed everyone who had ever meant anything to him. NOw he knew he was wrong. Jack was here. Jack was the only friend he had left.  
  
"Do you think the pearl will come back to us?" Will looked at Jack as he finished his sentence. Jack returned the look. "I don't know mate. They couldn't possibly know where we are. They may even think us dead." Jack suddenly clutched his stomach and let in a sharp breath. "Bloody hell." he muttered.  
  
"Jack what's the matter." Will looked down at Jack's hands that clutched onto his stomach. "Let me see." Will moved Jack's hands away. Slowly he moved the fabric of Jack's shirt of out the way. It revealed a slash across his stomach. A wound that was trying to heal itself. It was causing Jack much pain. As Will looked at the wound he thought of the person who gave it to him.  
  
Will sighed and pulled his hands back from Jack's stomach. "Jack I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about Sam. I never meant to hurt her." Will saw Jack tense up and look down at his hands. "I know. I know your sorry." Will looked back at Jack. "Do I have your forgivness?" Jack looked at Will and sighed. "I don't know Will. Why don't you ask me tomorrow. We have bigger problems." Will could sense from the look in Jack's eyes that he was desparate to not talk about Sam. Will understood.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam sat very still. She sat next to her father. The loud tears slowly drying on her face. He was alive. He was alive and she felt her heart jumping. Will really did care for her father. Now that she was not around she would have to leave it to Will to take care of him. Jack really did need to be taken care of. Even though her father was a pirate. He was soft. He needed people in his life.  
  
Sam despartely wished she could feel the air in her lungs. The smooth wind in her face. She wished she could hug her father and tell him how much she loved him. She wished she could looked into Will's eyes and tell him how much she loved him. But she could never do that now. Sam's thought's were suddenly interuppted by the shouts of her father and Will.  
  
Sam looked out to sea. She saw what they saw. The black pearl was in the horizon. It was coming for them.  
  
Author's note: I know that this chapter was so short. I apologize. I was setting it up for the final chapter. Yes, the next chapter that I post will be the final chapter. Let me know what you think. 


	18. Love and ghosts

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Well here it is. The last and final chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to update but it took a while to finish. Well have fun and let me know what you think!  
  
"Do you see anything?" Annamaria looked over at Gibbs. She was getting quite tired of steering this ship. "I don't know. Maybe. Me eyesight isn't what it used to be." Annamaria sighed and looked out towards the island in the horizon. They were at least a few hours away and it was impossible to see if there was anyone on the island. But they had to take a chance. For Jack and Will they had to take a chance.  
  
"What did Jack see?" Gibbs looked over at Annamaria as he said this. "What do you mean?" she asked. Gibbs sighed slowly. "Jack saw something before him and Will went overboard. He saw something that made him stop dead. What was it?" Annamaria sighed and looked back out at see. "I don't know Gibbs. I don't know."  
  
"Annamaria...." Gibbs trailed off as he saw something behind the ship that made him stop dead in his tracks. Annamaria turned her head and saw the same thing that he saw. Something that made her blood run cold. "Oh bloody hell." she mumbled. "It's Raven."  
  
~*~  
  
"Abandon ship mates. Take over the Black Pearl." Captain Thomas Raven barked orders at his crew. It wasn't very hard to take over the Black Pearl. Annamaria and Gibbs were its only occupants. They were occupants that were locked down in the cages below deck.  
  
"I always wanted to sail this ship." Raven said as he looked at Annamaria and Gibbs through the bars. "But where is it's Captain? Where is my brother." Annamaria stared at this man. A man who looked like Jack in every way. But a man who wasn't Jack and made her blood run cold.  
  
"He was lost at sea." she whispered. Raven leaned a little closer to the bars. "What was that?" he asked. "He was lost at sea." she responded. Raven took a step back and smiled. A smile that revealed gold teeth just like Jack. "He was lost at sea was he? If he was lost at sea then what in the world were you doing heading for that island?" Annamaria frowned and tried to look away.  
  
"Ah so my brother isn't really lost. He was just misplaced. Well we will keep heading in that direction and pick up our little Jack Sparrow." Annamaria ran towards the bars and tried to grab any piece of Raven that she could. "You will not touch him!" she shouted. Raven moved back slightly and laughed. "Oh do I detect a little bit of caring for our Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Raven brushed a black piece of hair from his face and looked back at Annamaria. "Well then I have just the gift for you. When we pick up our little Jack Sparrow my men will hold you back. They will hold you back and make you watch as I slowly kill and torture him."  
  
~*~  
  
Will slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the blue sky above him. He must have fallen asleep. He touched a hand gingerly to his head and slowly sat up. He slowly looked around and noticed that Jack wasn't near him anymore. "Jack?" he shouted. Will quickly stood up to his feet and swirled from side to side. "Jack?" he shouted again.  
  
"I'm over here mate." he heard Jack's tired voice shout back. Will looked to his side and saw Jack sitting against a tree twenty feet to the side of him. Will slowly walked over and then sat down next to Jack. He noticed new blood stained his shirt near his stomach. Will laid his hand on Jack's stomach and moved some of the fabric to the side. Jack jumped slightly as it startled him.  
  
"This is getting worse." Will mumbled. Jack laughed slightly and laid his hand on top of Will's. "Well it hasn't killed me yet mate." Jack laid his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "What does it feel like Will?" Will turned his head and looked at Jack who still had his eyes closed. "What do you mean Jack?" Will saw Jack smirk slightly. "What does it feel like to be loved?"  
  
Will was taken a back by the question. "You've been loved Jack. You must know what it feels like?" Will heard Jack laughed slighty. "Do I now? Well Will, I have done many things in my life. I've done many things to people and I don't know if I ever had their love. I'm a bad man Will Turner." Will felt the tears well up in his eyes. "You had a daughter, a wife, and friends Jack. They all loved you. They all loved you very much."  
  
Jack laughed again and closed his eyes. "I don't know mate." he mumbled. Will sighed and turned his head out towards sea. That's when he saw it. How could he have missed it before. He saw two ships. One ship was on land and one was way out to sea. He regonized the other ship. "Jack." he whispered. "Jack was are in trouble."  
  
~*~  
  
Everything happened so fast Will barely had time to react. One minute was sitting on a beach next to Jack and the next he was in the cells below deck of the Black Pearl. Will sat in a cell with Annamaria and Gibbs. Blood dripped down over his eyes from a deep gash in his forehead. Jack was in the cell across from them. Jack was barely concious.  
  
Will slowly wiped the blood from his face and looked over at Annamaria and Gibbs. "What happened?" he whispered. Annamaria looked sadly at Will. "Raven took over the ship. It all happened so fast Will. I don't think that we are going to make it out of this one alive."  
  
Will looked over at the cell in which Jack lay. "Jack." he whispered. He heard Jack moan slightly and saw that he was in alot of pain. "Jack can you hear me?" Will whispered it a little bit louder this time. "Sam? Sam is that you?" Will heard the words leave Jack's pained mouth. But he knew Jack wasn't talking to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam sat next to her father in the cell. She didn't know if he could see her but she wanted him to desparately. Sam felt the hot tears roll down her face as she looked at her father. Never in her life had she ever seen him the way that she saw him now. He was always carefree drunk Jack. Now he was in such pain he could pronunce his words correctly.  
  
"I love you daddy." she whipsered. "I know that you and Will will get through this. You two are strong and together you can get through anything. This is just a fork in the road. Please daddy you have to get through this. You have to get through this for me. I don't want you over here with me any time soon. One dead Sparrow is enough."  
  
She watched her father stir slightly and she looked over at Will. The pain and guilt in Will's eyes were that only thing that shone through. For the first time she saw how much Will cared about her father. She saw in Will's eyes how much he would do to make sure his friend didn't die. That Jack didn't die. "Your the only one that can get them out of this Will. So by God please get them out of this.  
  
~*~  
  
Will looked at Jack for a moment longer when he heard heavy footsteps approaching. Will looked up and saw the figure of Thomas Raven. It shocked Will how much Raven looked like Jack. How could this man do this to someone of his family? "Well, well, well. Aren't we all just one big happy family?" Raven walked over slowly and looked in Jack's cell. Then he looked over at Will, Annamaria, and Gibbs. "Well isn't he just pathecic? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Look at how dispicable he his." Raven let out a short laugh.  
  
Will watched as Raven opened the door to Jack's cell. Will watched as Raven kicked Jack as hard as he could in the stomach. Will watched as Jack moan and rolled over onto his side. Will listened to the terrifying screams of Jack fill the ship as Raven cut into the already cut flesh of Jack's stomach.  
  
Will flung himself against the bars. "You son of a whore!" he shouted. He listened to Annamaria's soft sobs behind him. He listened to Raven just laugh. Will saw four of Raven's men come down below deck. Raven looked over at them and smiled. "Tie the three of them up and bring them above deck. Leave Jack to me."  
  
~*~  
  
Will, Annamaria, and Gibbs were being held back by Captain Thomas Raven's whole crew. Raven stood in front of them while Jack lay on the ground behind him. "You all have fought bravely in your life. Well that had sadly come to an end. For everyone in there life will meet their match. I, sadly, am yours. Your stories will be infamous. Whatever did happen to Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl. Why the ship and eveyone aboard it just vanished at sea."  
  
Will fought against the constrants of the crew. The rope they had been bound with was removed. Will thought Raven was foolish if he thought his crew could hold him back. He was just waiting for the opportune moment. Will watched as Raven walked over to Jack and raised his sword over him. Will's opportune moment had come.  
  
The sword that Raven once held over Jack now protruded out his back. Will still held onto the handle. Raven's crew stood in stunned silence. "Not fair." Raven mumbled as he fell over onto the ground. Will turned around and faced Raven's crew. A group of about nine men. They were nine foolish men. They were nine foolish men that ultimately lost their lives.  
  
The bodies of Captain Thomas Raven and his crew lay dead on the deck of The Black Pearl. Annamaria and Gibbs stood in stunned silence. Will walked slowly over and Jack and sat down next to him. He pulled the man's limp body into his arms. "It's over Jack." he whispered. "It's over now Jack. So don't you dare die on me. Thank you for being my friend Jack. I love you."   
  
~*~  
  
FIVE DAYS LATER.....  
  
"How's Jack?" Will looked up at Annamaria who stood at the steer. "He's alive. He's doing better. I think that wound on his stomach is started to heal." Annamaria smiled and looked back out towards sea. "So where are we headed Will?" Will smiled and looked back at her. "I say we head back to the only place we are welcome. Because we need more food and a new crew." Annamaria smiled. "To Tortuga it is."  
  
Will headed below deck to the room in which he had left Jack. He walked in to find Jack sitting at the edge of his bed. "How you be Jack?" Jack looked up at the sound of Will's voice. "Alive." he said. Will smiled and sat down next to him. "We will be pulling port in Tortuga in a few days. We need food and a new crew."  
  
Jack looked over at Will at the sound of Tortuga. "I knew that would get your attention." Jack smiled his usual smile. It made Will think he was almost back to normal. "You know I always loved Tortuga." Will smiled and laid on hand on Jack's. "Whatever the furture brings just know that we will get through it together. All of us. All of us on this ship will get through it together." Jack smiled and put on his hat. "Just as long as I get to steer the ship. Savvy?" Will just laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Will left Jack's room and started to head above ship. As he emerged above ship he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw something. He saw someone. He saw someone that was all too fimlair. He saw a woman. A woman with long raven hair down to her waist. It was pulled back by a red bandana. Rings adorned her fingers and a sword and pistol on her belt. She wore an outfit simlar to Jacks. Slowly she turned and Will saw the fimlar kohl lined eyes of the woman he had once loved.  
  
"Can you see me?" she whispered. Will held back a gasp and replied. "Yes Sam. I can see you."   
  
THE END.  
  
Author's note: Well that's the end of Part 2. I really hope you enjoyed it. Sometime in the furture I will post up the third part. Keep an eye out for it. I also have another little side project going on called, "The strange face of love." It's another pirates fic. Let me know what you think about that and thanks for all your kind words on this story bye! 


End file.
